tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Jones
Category:Characters | aliases = Firestar Miss Angelica Jinx This was the cruel nickname given to her by that bitch, Bonnie. | series = Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Triumph of the Green Goblin" | final appearance = "Mission: Save the Guardstar" | actor = Kathy Garver }} Angelica Jones is a fictional costumed superhero who goes by the code name of Firestar. She is a main character on the 1981-1986 NBC animated television series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. Voiced by actress Kathy Garver, she appeared in all twenty-four episodes of the series. Overview .]] Angelica Jones was a young woman from New York City who lived with her father, who was a construction worker. Growing up in a relatively poor household, she was often the subject of bullying by her peers, particularly by a girl named Bonnie. As she grew older, Angelica discovered that she was a mutant, gifted with the ability to project blasts of thermal radiation. She could also generate a thermal updraft that enabled her to fly. Angelica first donned a costume took on the code name Firestar when she had to save her father from falling from a building he was working on. Shortly thereafter, she used her powers to clear her own name when she was accused of stealing a trophy from her high school display case (all of which was a set up by the same Bonnie who once tormented her as a child). After high school, Firestar became a member of the mutant superhero team, the X-Men. It was there that she became close friends with another mutant, Bobby Drake, aka Iceman. After spending some time with the X-Men, both Bobby and Angelica left. They met a man named Peter Parker, whom they soon discovered was a superhero in his own right, the wall-crawling adventurer known as Spider-Man. Calling themselves the Spider-Friends, the three shared in many adventures together battling various super-villains such as Doctor Doom, the Green Goblin, Magneto, the Chameleon, Kraven the Hunter and even Dracula. During this time, Angelica lived at May Parker's home, which she converted into something of a boarding house, along with Peter and Bobby. She attended school at Empire State University. Abilities * Thermokinesis: Firestar can generate an aura of thermal energy around her body. She can also project bolts of concentrated heat that are capable of melting even steel if enough energy is supplied. * Flight: Firestar can create thermal updrafts which enable her to fly. Whenever she takes flight, her thermal aura always manifests. Known associations * Empire State University: Student * Spider-Friends: Founding member * X-Men: Former member. Notes & Trivia * The character of Firestar was created by directors Donald L. Jurwich and Bob Richardson and writer Dennis Marks. * Of the main characters from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Firestar is the only one who was not previously based on an established Marvel Comics character. She was eventually made into a regular canonical Marvel Universe character who was introduced in Uncanny X-Men #193 and even had her own four-issue limited series before going off to join the New Warriors. * Perhaps as a side effect of her powers, Firesetar was extremely susceptible to cold temperatures. * It is unknown whatever became of Angelica's mother. It is possible that she died when Angelica was very young, or perhaps her parents got divorced. There is not mention of her mother made in any of Firestar's appearances. * Oddly, the first costume that Angelica Jones is seen wearing in the series is not her Firestar costume, but rather, a Spider-Woman costume. Spider-Woman was previously realized as a short-lived animated series by Marvel Productions, which aired on ABC from 1979 to 1980. See also External Links * * * Firestar at Wikipedia * Firestar at the Marvel Animated Wiki References ---- Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends/Characters Category:Students Category:Kathy Garver